BABY
by snarkysweetness
Summary: This wasn't the first time they'd been here or the second or the third. Skye had lost count by this point. It seemed every month they found themselves here, preparing for yet another round of heartbreak.
1. Heartbreak

**Title: **B.A.B.Y.  
**Chapter 01:** Heartbreak  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Skyeward  
**Summary:** This wasn't the first time they'd been here or the second or the third. Skye had lost count by this point. It seemed every month they found themselves here, preparing for yet another round of heartbreak.  
**Warnings:** Implied sexy times.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **I have resorted to acronyms for fic titles. You can all blame J and Ally for this, they asked for it, really.

This wasn't the first time they'd been here or the second or the third. Hell, Skye had lost count by this point. It seemed every month they found themselves here, preparing for yet another round of heartbreak.

She paced in the small bathroom, doing her best not to look at the timer on her phone.

"_Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Grant asked once she detached her lips from his. Within moments of seeing him she'd flung her body against him and tangled her limbs with his as he picked her up off of the floor. _

_Skye wasn't in the mood for words. She ripped his shirt open and moved her hands into his hair. "Agent Ward, you're going to get me pregnant."_

"_You're drunk."_

"_Yup; now shut up and take off your pants."_

Okay, that may not have been her proudest moment but if it had worked…

She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall.

This was it, she couldn't keep doing this; making love to her husband only when she was ovulating, and when they did it wasn't exciting anymore. There was no real passion. Ever since they'd decided to try to have a baby they'd let it consume them and she was so tired of it all. She wanted her life back.

They'd known it would be damn-near impossible with her past injuries but they were both too stubborn for their own good.

Skye's phone beeped and she took a deep breath: this was it.

She stepped out of the bathroom, clutching the stick in her hand. Grant stopped pacing and approached her slowly.

"Is it-"

Skye held it out, close to tears. "I can't look, I'm sorry."

Grant shook his head and brought a hand to her cheek. "Shh, it's okay." They were both exhausted, physically from their last mission, and emotionally. They both needed a break.

He took the test from her hand and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We're in this together, no matter what."

Skye nodded and kept her gaze ahead of her as he looked at the results. It only took a moment and she immediately knew the answer.

"Dammit!"

Skye sighed as he yelled and threw the test in the trash. She took three seconds for herself before going after him. She followed him to the couch where he threw himself down and began to cry.

"Hey," she whispered as she sat next to him and took his hands. "Grant, it's okay-"

"I just…I'm so sick of trying-"

"Me too," she whispered. Maybe now wasn't the best time to tell him she wanted to stop trying but they had to have this talk eventually. "And maybe…"

He glanced up and met her eyes. "No, Skye-"

"We should take a break from it," she finished, hating the pain he was in now because of her.

He glanced down and she could see more tears falling and she felt like the worst person in the world.

"Do you not…do you not want this anymore?" He looked up with his wounded puppy eyes and she shook her head furiously.

Skye took his face in her hands and kissed it all over before pressing her lips to his firmly. "Of course I still want this; all I've ever wanted is a family, Grant." She met his eyes sadly. "But it's…" she pursed her lips together as she tried to find the right words. "Maybe we should try to let things happen the way they're supposed to happen instead of forcing it. And after a break we can see a doctor or think about adopting. Think about all of those kids like us who just need a good home."

"We don't exist in the system anymore, Skye," he whispered, reminding her why they hadn't gone that route to begin with.

Skye scooted closer, until she was in his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey, look at me." When he didn't she took him by the chin and made him. "We'll figure this out," she promised.

"I just want to meet her already," he whispered.

"I know, baby."

"I know it's stupid, being this in love with someone who doesn't even exist, but-"

"I _know_," she repeated. He wasn't the only one who has a vision of what their future would look like. She wanted a little, healthy baby who was half-her and half-him, and who they could give everything they never had to.

Skye leaned in and kissed him again before resting her forehead against his. "I promise you, Grant, we're going to have that little baby girl or boy someday. It's just not supposed to happen now and we can't keep driving ourselves crazy trying to force something that we can't control."

"You really think we'll have it? I mean…"

"Grant?" He was looking away and she knew that look. She hated that look. "Baby?"

"Maybe I don't….maybe the universe doesn't want me to have this. Maybe getting you was already too much. We both know I don't deserve you, let alone-"

This time she wasn't going to hold back. She took his face in her hands firmly and she was angry. "Hey. The universe doesn't have it out for you. You're a good man, Grant; you've proved it time and time again. We all do bad things and yes, your bad things were worse than most people but you've worked your ass off to fix that.

You deserve to be happy, baby. And we were happy, before we decided it wasn't enough. And I just want us to be happy again."

He reached up to place a hand over hers. "We'll try again…someday?"

Skye nodded. "I promise. I just…" she sighed. "I can't keep doing this. I feel like I'm failing you and I know you don't blame me, but I can't help but feel it's my fault and it hurts too much. I just want to go back to being normal and who knows? Maybe it'll happen on its own. I used to hear stories all the time at the orphanage about people who would get pregnant after they stopped trying."

He smiled and it didn't quite reach his eyes but she could see he was trying to respect her decision. "Okay, we'll take a break."

Skye smiled and kissed him properly. It felt good to be this close to him just because. She'd missed this.

"Agent Ward, do you want to take your wife to bed just for fun?"

He pulled her closer and leaned back. "Why bother with the bed, Agent Skye?"

Skye ran her fingers through his hair and leaned down. "I like the way you think," Skye whispered as she pressed her lips to his. She was going to enjoy every moment of being with him without any stress attached.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Skye smirked. "Yeah, you do."

"Hey, that's not how it-"

Skye rendered him speechless a moment later.


	2. Reward

**Title: **B.A.B.Y.  
**Chapter 02:** Reward  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Skyeward  
**Summary:** This wasn't the first time they'd been here or the second or the third. Hell, Skye had lost count by this point. It seemed every month they found themselves here, preparing for yet another round of heartbreak.  
**Warnings:** Implied sexy times.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **This probably could have been one chapter but whatever.

_**Three months later…**_

Skye couldn't believe she was here again.

She was going to kill Grant.

Skye glanced down at the bloody towel in her hand and chucked it; she could buy more towels.

Besides, her field injury wasn't what she had to worry about.

When she opened the door she found him leaning against the wall, hovering. It usually annoyed her but today it made her smile. His overprotectiveness was cute sometimes and this was one of those times.

"Are you okay? Do you need stiches? I can grab Simm-"

Skye pressed her fingers to his lips to shut him up. "Grant, I…" she glanced down at the floor sadly. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Sweetheart, did he get you anywhere else?" She felt him searching her for injured other than the bullet graze to the shoulder and she took his hand so he'd stop.

She met his eyes sadly. "Grant…I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it."

"Okay, you're scaring me."

"You're going to have to have to find a new partner," she said as a smile came to her lips.

Grant blinked at her dumbly until she pulled out a surprise she'd tucked into her jeans. He stared at her for a long moment, still not getting it. "Skye, what…"

"I told you it would happen, sweetheart," she replied smugly.

He scooped her into his arms and kissed her. She could taste his tears and she smiled. _Oh, Grant_.

"I love you, I love you, I-"

Skye gasped when he stuck his tongue in her mouth but she wasn't complaining. She wrapped her arms around his neck hoping he was ready to celebrate properly.

Grant nuzzled his nose against hers with a dumb grin on his face. "We're really going to have a baby?"

Skye nodded happily. "Yes." She kissed him again with a smile and rested her forehead against his. "I love you so much," she whispered, close to tears.

"Thank you?"

"For what? Having sex with you?"

He chuckled. "Skye," he said with a sigh, shaking his head.

"Shut up and ravage me already, dork."

"As you wish, sweetheart."


End file.
